


Not what it seems

by Phoenixfire513



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: All weasley's except twins bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore is evil, Good But still Dark Tom, Good but Dark Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Reincarnation, Hermionie Bashing, M/M, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire513/pseuds/Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if Harry is not Harry but someone else? What does This have to do with Voldemort's twin brother? And what does it have to do with Lucius Malfoy's husband? How will this effect the war and will things turn out for the better?





	1. Prolouge

Prologue 

Harry was in Defense against the Dark Arts class thinking about Voldemort and how he had been to quiet lately, he had already been yelled at by Snape for just sitting there not doing the spell so to shut him up he did the spell perfectly then went back to ignoring him. Harry thought about how Voldemort had said that he had a brother once that Dumbledore had killed. He could not help but agree with Voldemort that Dumbledore was manipulative and only did what was best for himself and to make himself seem like the hero. Harry also knew that Hermione and Ron were being paid to be his friends by the old fool from his own money no less, they did not know it but Harry had made sure that when he gave the word all his money that had been stolen would be given back with interest he knew it would wipe the Weasley’s out the would be forced to put up the Burrow as collateral. Hermione would never find a job that would pay enough to pay back everything before she was over a hundred. And Dumbledore, well the rest of his fortune, many of his artifacts, and his manor would have to be given up and then some just to pay back all he had stolen since his parent’s death.

Harry had also been hiding a secret from everyone, he was now a Vampire. One new years right before term started he had gone to sleep that night and when he woke in the morning he had a thirst that he could not explain and his canine teeth were elongated into fangs. When he noticed that all his senses were sharpened to an extreme he knew what he was and instinctively knew how to hide it. He had gone to the forbidden forest and hunted down a few deer, even though they had tasted horrible he knew he could not feed off of humans because he would have been caught. So for the last three months at night he had been going to the forbidden Forest to feed then heading to the Library to find out more about Vampires so he knew all he could about what he was.  
Just as Harry thought that he could understand what Voldemort had against Dumbledore and the light side and that he agreed with some of his goals his head exploded with pain and soon he knew only darkness.  
When Harry woke a few hours later he was different in not only mind but in body as well. He knew there were a few things he had to set in order before he could talk to the two people who would have missed him most since his death. Yes, death for harry had not always been Harry James Potter, he had once been and was once again Ryan Alexander Riddle or as many had known him Lord Marius. He now looked how he would have had he lived the last seventeen years and not died.  
He knew now why he had come into a Vampire inheritance on new year’s instead of in July thirty-first his real birthday was new years. Even though he had been born in this incarnation on July thirty-first this life was only a continuation of his last because of his power of necromancy in his last life. He had used his necromancy powers to get rid of the filter that kept a person from knowing about their past lives and once it is gone it cannot be remade. It was his own personal brand of immortality because even a Vampire can be killed, neither of the Potter’s had any vampire blood. It was because of his last life as a born vampire it had transferred to this incarnation. The only problem with the first time after obliterating the filter was that he had to find a way to make his memories return subconsciously, after that any life he had would be a continuation of his last with all his memories intact from birth.

He had been the reason that his brother wanted equal rights for all creatures and to separate the wizarding world from the muggle world because of the abuse they had suffered in the orphanage. They had made their goals in a way that it would appeal to all including purebloods. He could see the insanity he had feared was taking his brother from them before he had died had fully taken hold. Thank god he had put a failsafe in place, a phrase that would bring his brother back to sanity long enough to get whatever made him insane out of his system. But he knew he had to get many things into place before he could even approach his brother, and he had someone else he had to see first as he could be of great help getting to his brother but that was not the only reason. The man he would contact had meant a lot to him had been his everything. He only hoped that the man believed what he had said when he had laid dying in his arms so long ago.


	2. Chapter 1

 

_**Chapter 1** _

(Three months Later)

Malfoy Manor Lucius Malfoy was in his sitting room looking at a Photo of his lord, himself, and his husband who was holding their child. The photo had been taken four weeks before his husband Ryan had been killed by Dumbledore as he had to lay dying Ryan had told him he would come back but it would take time and asked him to raise their son well and to remember him. “It’s been almost seventeen years Ryan. In that time your brother and gone insane, I have tried to keep my promise to you but I have not done to good a job. I wish you were here, you would know how to fix it. You would know what to do.” Just as Lucius put down the photo a snowy owl flew towards him and dropped a letter into his lap then sat on the coffee table looking at him. “Why would Potter be writing to me?” Lucius whispered to himself.

After checking the letter for any spells he opened it wondering what Potter could want.

**Dear Lucius Malfoy,**

_**I bet you are wondering why I am writing to you. I ask you to meet me at the Hogs Head Pub tonight at seven, I know you will want some incentive to come met a so called enemy. How about someone once lost to you, someone who died in your arms, I will give a bit of proof what I say is true by saying the very thing that started your relationship. “Don’t mess with me again Lucy or I could do much worse.” This had been first said in anger but turned into a fond nickname only he could call you by. So my dear Lucy will you come tonight or do I have to come to you. I await your answer. Harry James Potter, or am I**_.

Lucius was confused but intrigued only his husband had known of that fateful meeting were those words had been spoken. He knew what he was going to do the minutes he had read those words.

**Dear Mr. Potter,** _**I will meet with you at seven tonight at the Hogs Head Pub. If this is a rouse you will pay dearly for it. Sincerely, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**_.

With that Lucius sent the snowy owl with his reply back to her master while he looked at the time. He noticed that he had exactly and hour to before he had to be there and decided to go early in case it was a rouse so that he could escape before the trap could be sprung. He went to find Narcissa who had stayed with him at Malfoy Manor to help him raise Draco, she was his godmother and he had known he would not be able to raise him on his own. He found Narcissa in the library reading. “Narcissa I am going to meet someone. I will be back later tonight.” He told her.

“Very well just be safe my friend. Should I wait up for you?” Narcissa asked Lucius just shook his head telling her he might be late so to just get some sleep before he left the room and headed to the apparition room and apparated to Hogsmeade then walked to the Hogs head. He could not help but feel a small bit of hope that this would be then night that he would find out something about his husband possibly being back in the world of the living.

Twenty minutes after Lucius had gotten a table in the corner of the pub where he could see the door a clocked man walked into the pub his hood was drawn up covering his face. The clocked man looked around the room till he spotted the man he had come to see. He then went over to the bar “Is the room I requested ready?” the man asked the bartender. Abaforth nodded and handed over the key with a number four engraved on it. The man nodded his thanks then turned on heal walking right up to Lucius, “I am please you came Lord Malfoy, please Follow me.” Without another word the man pivoted on his heal and stalked away in a way that would have made Severus Snape drool in envy Lucius following close behind. Once they were in the room Lucius started to speak “Who are you?”

The man chuckled “Who am I, that is indeed the question isn’t it?” The man paused before continuing “I am known to the light as Harry James Potter, for a long time that is who I was and in a way still am. But three months ago I was finally able to figure out how to complete the process I had started almost fifty-four years ago. Back when I was someone else though I am still that person today. My brother knew I had my own personal brand of immortality, but I had to figure out how to complete it. Now that I have it is permanent. So now this life is just a continuance of my last, My physical body even changed to accommodate that by making me the age I would have been now if I had lived. And now any life I live after this will be just a continuance of this one but this time all my memories would be intact since birth or rebirth I should say.”

“The who are you? I have a hunch about who you are, but humor me.” Lucius replied smoothly but in his heart the hope he had started to feel when he had read that letter grew even more.

“I’ll humor you if that is what you wish my name was, still, and always will be Ryan Alexander Riddle or Lord Marius. Have you missed me Lucy?” As the man asked this he lowered his hood to reveal a man about twenty five because that is when he had stopped again in the life he had before because of his vampire genes. He had black hair as black as pitch that went a little passed his shoulders and was pulled back with a green silk ribbon at the base of his neck. His eyes were a startling bright forest green with little flecks of red in them to show he was a vampire. He had dark shadows under his eyes and because of that Lucius knew that the man in front of him had not fed in a long time which worried him. Lucius was in shock for a moment before he felt a happiness he had not felt for seventeen years, he knew who this man was. This man’s brother before he had went completely insane had made a new right among his followers that if they were a mate to one of the creatures that followed them then it was their choice if they were turned because it would not matter when they won the war because they would have equal rights to wizards. All he asked was that he was notified so that he could make arrangements around the time they would need to get used to their new instincts. Lucius himself had tried to keep this mans memory alive by telling their son everything he knew about how his papa would come back and what could happen. He saw so much of his husband in their son but he tired to keep his last promise to his husband. Once Lucius got over his shock he cried out “Ryan!”


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

“Ryan!” Lucius cried as he pulled Ryan into his arms holding him tight as if he was afraid that he would lose him again if he let go. Ryan held him just as close happy to be held by his Husband again. He pulled away though as the burn in his throat got to much. “Ryan love, why do you pull away from me?” Lucius saw the struggle and pain in his loves eyes as he asked this but did not know the cause and he got a little fearful that his husband was afraid of him.

Ryan’s voice was strained “Luc, I have not fed from humans the whole time I have been a vampire this time which had been almost six months now. I had to stay under the radar at the school, if anyone had found out and I had taken human blood you know I would have been killed. I have been feeding off of animals in the forbidden forest they taste horrible but they have kept me alive. After abstaining for so long being so close to you being able to smell you blood is a bit much and right now I could hurt you if I fed from you possibly even kill you. I won’t take the chance.”

“Let’s go home to Malfoy Manor then I have a few prisoners in the dungeons you can choose from.” Lucius voice was reminiscent of a purr as he tried to entice his mate into agreeing with him.

“Isn’t my brother there right now? Until I can get to him and say the failsafe phrase it won’t be safe for me.” Ryan explained but he wanted to go home but he would not let himself be killed before he could help his twin.

“He is at Slytherin Manor most of the prisoners are held there but I have a few in my dungeon so you’ll be safe at home.” Lucius replied understanding his mate’s hesitation. After getting the confirmation that his brother would not be there Ryan agreed to go home. Soon enough Lucius grabbed his loves hand and led him out of the Hogs Head Pub and to the apparition point before he side long apparated his husband home. Once they landed in the atrium Lucius led Ryan down to the cellars where the cells were and said “Pick whichever one you want.”

Ryan smiled at his husband then walked down the isle of cells until he came to one that had someone he had wanted to see dead since he got his memoires back Molly Weasley as she had abetted her son and daughter in their separate agendas. Molly looked up at him defiantly making Ryan laugh “You think you are going to get out of here alive, I already know about your plans to have your daughter seduce me, your son to pretend to be my friend while taking money from me. You see it would never have worked I already knew before any of this happened at my word everything you have will be taken from you as compensation for all the money you stole including the Burrow. You family will get nothing more from me.”

Molly Weasley was confused as she looked at the twenty something old man in front of her “We did nothing to you, I don’t even know who you are?” That made Ryan laugh “Oh you do, I looked a little different three months ago. But one thing from my old looks remains I think you will recognize it.” Ryan then lifted his bangs and showed Molly the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and watched as Molly about had a stroke at what she was seeing. “Harry what are you doing here, if you are here to rescue me leave, get out of here. Before they realize who you really are.” Molly whispered frantically, she really believed this was some half cocked rescue mission which caused Ryan to laugh.

“I am not here to rescue you, you stupid woman. This is who I really am and you are going to die at my hand as I think I have had enough of playing with my food.” Ryan then turned his head toward his husband saying “Darling I think I found one.” Lucius smiled viscously as he made his way over to the cell and opened it pulling Molly out and throwing her to the floor at Ryan’s feet. Ryan grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up until she was eye level with him. He then wrenched he head the side running his nose up her neck smelling her blood. He felt his fangs lengthen, soon he could not keep in control and bit down harshly into Molly’s neck causing her to scream. Ryan moaned at the taste of fresh human blood touching his tongue and flowing down his throat. He could taste her fear which made it all the more intoxicating. All to soon though she was drained dry but Ryan was satisfied. He felt better than he had in ages, he was glad to finally be home. Lucius left the body of Molly to be cleaned up by a house elf as he led his Husband back to their old room that had only been his for the longest time since his husband had died before. Once they were in the room and the door was closed he pulled his husband close his lips almost touching Ryan’s as he whispered “Welcome home, love.” Before kissing his husband passionately. Ryan cling to Lucius as he continued ravaging his mouth. When they pulled back Ryan could not help the smile that spread across his face before he pecked Lucius on the lips again holding him close. He wanted to taste his husbands blood again, now that he was in control he knew he would not hurt his husband. Ryan nuzzled his mates neck leaving a light kisses there. “Do it Ryan.” Lucius panted. All Ryan did was smile into his husbands neck before gently biting down taking a few pulled of blood from his husband all the while feeling his mate harden against his hip.

Soon enough as he pleasured his husband Lucius took control. With a whispered spell they were both naked and Ryan was ready as Lucius thrust into his Husband. It felt like coming home. All Ryan could do was cry out in pleasure as his husband brought them both closer to the edge. He then had the urge to mark his husband as he had so long ago to reinstate his claim “Lucius, please let me claim you again.” Ryan cried out Lucius growled “Do it Ryan, Mark me as yours again.” As the both released Ryan bit down on Lucius’s neck pushing a little venom underneath the skin. Not enough to turn his mate but enough that it would stay under the skin Marking Lucius as his once again.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

As they came down from their high they were on, Ryan could not stop tracing his fingers over his mate’s chest. While Lucius could not stop tracing patterns on his husbands back. “You mine once again. No one will be able to claim you again but me, you know that right.” Ryan asked Lucius smirked down at his husband.

“I would have it no other way love. But we should get some sleep, we can plan on what to do about your brother tomorrow.” Lucius laughed as his mate pouted a little he just nipped at the stuck out lip.

“We have much more to discuss than that.” Ryan sighed

“Maybe but I think your brother is the more pressing issue but for now let’s get some sleep.” Lucius soothed his mate until he felt Ryan’s breathing even out into the patter that indicated he was asleep then he slowly fell asleep himself wondering what the next day would bring.

_**(The next day)** _

Once breakfast was eaten the two husbands sat in the sitting room with Narcissa who had squealed when she had seen Ryan and would not stop until he told her everything that had happened since he came back. Now they were planning how to get his brother’s sanity to return. From what Ryan had heard only two ways could work but which one would be determined by two questions. He looked at his husband and asked “How does my brother act in his insanity? Is he still conscious of what he is doing or does he forget things easily? Finally does he slip in and out of his insanity or is it constant?”

Lucius thought about the questions in regard to his lord thinking about everything that had happened the last seventeen years. “Well he had a hard time remembering certain things like he’ll order a raid and at the time know exactly what he wants but the next day he will know he set a raid but not what for. He is so paranoid that in one of his insane moments he marked every one of his followers who were not creatures including me. Then when he had a sane moment he was horrified that he had done that but most horrified that he had marked me as he had promised you that he wouldn’t. So I guess you can say he slips in and out of his sanity as well.” He paused putting his right hand over his left arm where the Dark Mark lay for a moment before continuing “Why do you ask, What does it have to do with anything?”

Ryan looked deep in thought as he answered “There were only two options that could have worked and it all depended on your answers to which one could be used. My brother is so far gone that only one option is open to us now. I need you to get me in the same room as my brother so I can use the failsafe I put in place in case of this. It is just a phrase but with my magic put into the words it will bring him back from his insanity lone enough for me to bring him back completely. I need to do it today. Once he is sane again there is so much I need to tell you both. There is also some people from the light that could be brought over and some who need to be punished for what they did to me. Let’s go.” As he finished he stood and went over to the floo then waited for his husband to go before him. Once they were both in Slytherin Manor the plan was put into action.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4** _

Lucius walked into his lords study, his lord was alone sitting at his desk screeching away with a quill on some paperwork. He was having one of his more sane moments which worked in his favor. Lucius kneeled in front of his lord “My lord, there is someone who wishes to see you. He contacted me last evening and explained that he had some things to tell you. He is waiting just outside.”

Voldemort looked at his brother’s husband assessing him before he answered him “Bring him in Lucius.” Lucius nodded before he opened the door letting Ryan through. Ryan stalked up to his brother but did not bow before him and started talking. “Hello Tom, I only have one thing to say to you, The dark grows strong.” Ryan watched as something flickered in his brothers eyes before his brother answered

“And in the Dark we rise. Ryan is it really you?” Tears started to form in Tom’s eyes as he hoped that it was his brother standing before him once again. “Hello brother, we can speak soon. Right now I need to help you.” Ryan replied relieved his failsafe worked. Tom just nodded and told his brother to do his work. Ryan walked closer to his brother and put the palm of his right hand on Tom’s forehead and started chanting. Soon enough a white light surrounded Tom and Ryan. It was so bright that Lucius had to close his eyes or risk going blind. When the light finally died down he opened his eyes and he could not help but smile at the sight before him. In the place of the snake like man that had been his lord for the last three years sat Tom Riddle the man he had chosen to follow along with the man’s twin so long ago. “Welcome back, Tom.”

Tom smirked saying “It’s good to be back my friend. Thank you for whatever assistance you gave my twin in getting this to happen.” Tom paused then turned to looked at his twin brother that he had not seen in seventeen years. “Ryan, I missed you so much. I am glad you’re here.” After that Tom pulled his brother into his arms holding him close.

Ryan held his brother just as close saying “I am here now, and soon enough Dumbledore and those who hurt us will pay.” They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before pulling back, Ryan began to speak “There is much I need to tell you and Lucius Brother and much we need to do.” He sighed thinking it was going to be a long few weeks.

Lucius spoke up “Ryan, today is when Draco comes home. I was going to go and get him but I think you should accompany me. I have told Draco everything you told me about how you would come back. I also told him everything I knew about you, I think that he would love to see you there with me when he comes home.”

Ryan smiled thinking about his little boy that he had left behind but that smile turned to a scowl when he thought of all the fighting he had done with his son when he did not remember who he really was. “I don’t doubt he would love to see me there, but once he learns I was once Harry Potter before I remember I don’t think things will go as smoothly. You know that him and I fought for years when I did not remember, how could he except me after all that?”

Lucius comforted his mate “I told him it would be possible that that could happen until you remembered so once it is all explained to him he will understand if he doesn’t than I am sure he will understand with time. I will make sure of it.” Ryan nodded and soon they were off the platform nine and three quarters to get their son and bring him home. Ryan could not help but hope that Lucius was right and that Draco would understand.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5** _

Ryan stayed in the shadows next to where they were standing while Lucius stood out in the light because he was still afraid that his son would not want to be near him if he knew he had been Harry Potter. He was also afraid someone would recognize him as the Dark Lords twin that Dumbledore had killed, Ryan was getting more agitated as the platform filled with people. Lucius saw that his husband was getting agitated but he could also see the fear that he still had but was trying to hide. He sighed and grabbed his husbands hand, drawing close to him. As Lucius looked Ryan in the eye seeing the fear and agitation residing there “Ryan, no one here is going to recognize you, most have forgotten that Tom even had a twin much less what you look like. Your safe here with me, most don’t even look my way so no one but someone from our side and our son will see you. But what are you afraid of?”

A tear slid down Ryan’s cheek as he sighed “I am afraid to see my own son, he won’t know me not really only by what you have told him and pictures that you have shown him. What if I am not what he wants and what about all the fighting we had done when I was Harry, he may understand that I did not remember but he may resent me for it. That is what I am afraid of Luc.” Ryan looked down at his feet trying to hide his fear from his husband even though he had already seen it.

Lucius pushed Harry face up to meet his “Ryan, I can understand why you are scared I think I would be the same. But I know our son and I think there is something you should know that he said himself once. I was listening to him rant about you at the time when you were Harry and he was starting to get annoying. I ask him what would he do if you were his father who did not remember yet who he really was because I knew you could be anybody. You know what he said to me?” Ryan shook his head no so Lucius continued “He looked at me with a look on his face that told me he had not thought of that and he started to talk, he told me that he did not want you to hate him for hurting you in any way but if you did not hate him then he would not care if you were Harry Potter or even one of Dumbledore’s order flaming chickens he would welcome you home and probably tackle you to the floor.” Lucius paused for a moment thinking about that and trying not to laugh at the look that had been on Draco’s face before continuing “I think he was serious, and I want to know if he will tackle you in the middle of the platform or wait till we get home. I know he would love to have you back and he won’t hate you he will just be glad to have his papa back. So come out into the light and stand proudly like you used to. You have all summer to get to know our son so come out and let’s wait for him together.”

Ryan fears were assuaged as he stepped out of the shadows and stood proudly by the man he loved as they waited for their son to come to the platform. It was about a half an hour before the Hogwarts express pulled into the platform and the children started to depart. Ryan listened to all the conversations that he could that were going on between the children and when he heard the Weasley’s and Grander he zoned in on their conversation,

Ron spoke first “Were do you think Potter is so we can start looking for him?”

Granger sighed “I don’t Ron, we can try and get through to him with a letter first we must not fail Dumbledore if we do we lose all of our money and we don’t get the fame we deserve for all the trouble and danger that brat has put us through.”

_“They will die soon enough, but not before I see the looks on their faces when they lose everything”_ Ryan smirked which attracted Lucius attention but Ryan shook his head and mouthed “Later” then he saw his son’s blond hair making its way through the crowd toward them. Ryan tightened his grip on Lucius’s hand looking at his son’s direction the whole time. Draco finally broke the crowd and walked toward his where he knew his father would be but his eyes were downcast. But about ten feet from Lucius and Ryan he looked up at them but when he saw Ryan he stopped dead in his tracks staring at him. “Papa?” Draco whispered so low that anyone without Vampire hearing would have heard him but Ryan did and smiled nodding his head tears forming in his eyes. Draco cried out, dropped his trunk, and ran at his papa tackling him pushing him back but unable to take him to the ground because of his papa’s vampire strength crying into his chest. Ryan held his son close to him crying too “My little boy!!”

Lucius just smiled at his family as they were finally whole once more. “Let go home were we can celebrate this reunion more fully.” Lucius suggested Ryan just nodded not letting his child go as he walked over to his sons trunk, grabbed it, and then followed his husband to the floo network sight hooked up to Platform Nine and three quarters and headed for home.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6** _

Once they landed in the Malfoy Manor parlor Draco just pulled his papa closer crying softly, in his sobs he could be heard saying “I can’t believe you’re here!” and “Please don’t disappear or be a dream!” Ryan hugged his son close while looking at his husband with a sad expression on his face.

“Oh dragon, it’s going to be ok, I am not going anywhere. I’m right here, I promise.” Ryan’s voice shook with so many emotions that his husband could not nail down any one of them. Ryan and Draco stayed locked in their embrace until they both had calmed down enough and knew that the other was not going to disappear. Draco smiled up as his papa who was just a few inches taller than him “I am glad you’re here, that you alive and home. I don’t care about it but I want to know who were you before you remembered?”

Ryan thought “ _Get right to the point doesn’t he, just like his dad.”_ Ryan though was still afraid of what his son would think or do after he knew, even with Lucius’s assurance that their son would not care. He pulled his son close again afraid it would be the last time he would let him hold him like this, Burying his nose in his sons hair taking in his scent memorizing it for what he thought could be the last time.

“Papa, what’s wrong?” Was all Draco could ask before he was gently pulled back from his papa, he looked back to see it was his dad pulling him back with a look that said he understood and to let him take care of it. Draco just nodded at his dad not knowing what he could do. During that time Ryan had backed up against the wall, slid down it and was crying into his hands just saying how sorry he was, Draco did not understand why his papa would have to be sorry then it hit him. The only person who would break down like this just because he had asked who he had been before could only be one of two people one more likely than the other. He grabbed his dad’s arm as he made started towards his husband with a look that said I need to say something but can’t say it out loud. Lucius nodded and gently slipped into his sons mind and nodded

 _“If he is breaking down like this, I can only guess he was one of two people but is more likely. He could either be Ron Weasley but he was still at school but he could have been hiding that he had changed which is most unlikely. Or he is was Harry Potter which is most likely to me because of how much we fought. So blink once if he is Harry Potter and twice if Ronald Weasley.”_ Lucius sighed but blinked once giving his son the answer he knew would tell him why his papa was breaking down completely. Draco sighed but replied _“Let me try and help first, I think that anything coming from me will get through to him best.”_

Lucius Smiled lightly at his son, proud about how he was taking this, but just nodded letting his son try hoping it would work. Draco looked once again at his papa who was still crying but no longer talking and Draco could not help but feel bad that he had practically caused this reaction in his papa. Draco walked up to his papa, kneeling down in front of him, and putting his hand on his papa’s knee’s. “I asked dad who you were, I know you were Harry Potter,” Ryan started crying saying he was sorry again but Draco knew he had to keep going no matter how much he hurt himself by making his papa feel like he was going to leave him “I can understand why you would break down now because of everything we did to each other. That is how I guessed because that you would be one of two people because I only bullied two people who male enough for them to break down like this. I thought it could have been Weasley but thought that was unlikely.” Ryan snorted out a half laugh half sob making Draco smirk “Yeah that thought didn’t appeal to me either. But I want you to know I don’t blame you for any of it, how could I anything that happened between us was mostly my fault all you did was defend yourself. But I, I want you to promise that you will tell dad and if and when he get his sanity back my uncle about the abuse.” With that Ryan’s head snapped up and a scared look in his eyes but also the question of how Draco knew. Draco just smiled at his papa reassuringly “Only reason I found out is you forgot to put silencing spells up when talking to Fred and Gorge at the beginning of the year that is why I toned it down this year because I remember dad telling me that you and my uncle had been abused before you went to Hogwarts. In fact I tried to stop the other Slytherin’s too but was not exactly successful. All I want you to know is you don’t have to hide I’ll even help you get revenge on who ever abused you.” Draco paused taking a deep breath before he cuddled close to his papa’s chest before saying “I could never hate or resent you no matter who you used to be because you did not know me at the time all you knew was what you had been conditioned to know. I also don’t want our past to destroy any chance we have at building a relationship now. All I ever wanted was to have my papa back and now that you’re here I am not going to let the past get in the way.”

By the time Draco finished he had tears lightly falling down his face but he knew his papa needed to hear it. Ryan hugged his child close, kissed his head before saying “Thank you, my dragon. You don’t know how much that means to me. I will talk with your father about it. I promise you if you want to you can help me get revenge on them when they are brought here.”

Draco smiled viscously into his father’s chest as he said “I can’t wait to show them what happens to those who mess with my family.” The venom he had in his voice could be heard very well by his papa who could not help but try to lighten the mood now that the breakdown was over

“Slow down their my dragon, or you’ll start breathing fire. Don’t want to live up to you name and burn the house down do we?”

Draco busted up laughing “That is the worst joke I have ever heard?”

Ryan had a devious idea and a devious grin spread across his face “Oh really, well I guess I have to show you how bad I can be.” Draco just looked confused for a second before his dad gabbed him from behind still on the floor and held him still, Draco got scared for a moment before he busted up laughing as he was tickled to death by his papa who was laughing with him. “Mercy, mercy It was funny, Mercy!!” Draco cried out through his laughter.

Ryan still looking at his son, pausing in the tickling “I don’t know think he has begged enough Luc, enough to give him Mercy?”

Lucius smiled laughing saying “I don’t know I don’t think he’s begged enough just yet.” Draco’s eyes got big before he started pouring it on thick saying how they were the best parents and all that jazz causing both of his parents to bust up before releasing him pulling him into the first family hug he ever had and Draco could not help but be content know his family was now whole again. Lucius and Ryan could not help but think the same thing as they hugged their son and each other.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7** _

After the emotional upheaval had been dealt with and the family was relaxing in the sitting room just talking Ryan remembered that his son’s birthday was tomorrow and remembered what would happen at midnight “Draco, son I speak with you about something now because it you know what will happen.”

Draco looked at his papa in asking “What will happen?” Draco was a little scared about tonight already “It is worse than what is going to happen already?”

“What do you think is going to happen tonight?” Ryan asked

Draco replied “I am a born Vampire, Dad told me last summer that I would turn on my birthday right at the beginning of summer holidays.”

Ryan was glad that his son already knew at least that part “Did he tell you how it would happen?” Draco shook his head no “Then I have to it is not a strait forward as it sounds. Right at midnight tonight pain unlike anything you have ever felt will take over all your senses. I will give you my own blood to make the process easier on you. For the next four to five hours after that all you will know is that pain but I will be able to help ease it enough that it is bearable since I am here as your vampiric parent that is a gift that any Vampire parent has with their child whether born or turned. I can’t take it all but I can make it bearable. Throughout that time you will probably slip in and out of consciousness. When it is over you will wake up a newborn vampire. For the first few weeks you will feed from me until the fledgling stage has passed then I will teach you how to hunt and how to take blood without killing if you wish it if not I don’t really mind. For the first two weeks you will be prone to high emotion whether good or bad but I can help sooth it through the bearer child bond that will form between us. After you have gotten past the newborn stage and can survive as a vampire on your own if need be your will start to sense whom you mate could be if you are near them at time. Once you find out who they are I want you to come to me so I can help you find a way to tell him that won’t blunder it up. I don’t think you would but I know it can be hard to explain.” Ryan took a deep breath before asking “Do you understand all this?”

Draco thought about all he had been told seeing if he had any questions he only had one “If for example you chose to turn dad tonight too would he also need to feed off you or would that be a different circumstance since he is you mate? Just so know how that would work if my mate is turned at any time.”

Ryan was glad his son asked this “Well if I chose to turn you father tonight, no he would not need to feed off my as he is my mate not my child. He will mostly pass that part of the newborn phase but some like high emotions and needing to get used to his new instincts among other things that will only be told to you once you find your mate as that is the only time you will need to know it. I could either teach him to hunt imminently or I could wait until we are both ready.” Ryan waited for Draco to nod his understanding before saying “You have about six hours before it happens. You will be able to eat human food as well because you are born vampire the only time a Vampire can eat human food is if their mate is a born Vampire because it transfers to their mate as well. But those who are not can only have blood.” Ryan ran his hand through his hair before saying “Why don’t you go unpack and settle in before dinner, I need to speak to you father for a few minutes ok.” Draco smiled at his papa before nodded, hugging both of them, then heading through the door of the sitting room to head to his wing on the third floor.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes before someone spoke “Ryan is everything alright?” Ryan was stunned out of his thoughts by his husbands voice.

“Yes, after what Draco used as a example it made me wonder if would ever be possible. Would ever even consider staying with me forever not just one lifetime, becoming a vampire with me?” Ryan looked at his husband hope shining in his eyes he knew he did not want to lose Lucius but he would not force him to become a vampire just to keep him with him.

Lucius had already been thinking about that since last night when his husband found him and already knew his answer “Ryan, I have already been thinking about that and if you had not brought it up I would have. I already have my answer as well. I know our son will turn tonight but I want to know if it would be too much for you to have us both turning at the same time just minutes after each other. After Draco has gone though too far to notice I want to know if you will turn me at that time so I can wake up with our son as a vampire. So our family can be forever together with no worries about being torn apart as easily as before. And So I can be with you forever possibly even having another child once Draco doesn’t need us so much.”

Ryan was extremely Happy that his husband would stay with him forever. “It will be difficult but I can handle it, I have been through worse. After Draco has gone under the first time which will most likely be in the first five minutes then I will have you lay next to him and I will turn you. You know how the differences in how that works as you asked me years ago.”

Ryan straddled his husbands lap running his hands through his hair while looking in his eyes “But I didn’t tell you or Draco was that something that only mates go through after they are turned. Because of not needing to feed off me you’ll want to mate with me over and over and to leave your own claiming mark on me, like I have left on you. In all honesty I can’t wait for it. It be a little dulled with us for a while until Draco is through is fledgling faze which will only be for be for about two weeks then it will pick up. As we vampires are very sexual creatures. Hunt for us will be a very intimate experience. It is very arousing to watch your mate feed.”

Soon Lucius could not take any more teasing from his mate and said dominatingly “Bedroom now.” All Ryan did was giggle before he was out the room like a bullet and Lucius followed as fast as he could but soon had his husband cornered in their room. For the next hour until dinner the made love and looked forward to the future. Dinner soon came and went and Draco knew his father would be turned with him and was happy about it. Ryan had asked his brother to be there with him and he had agreed after talking with Draco to make him understand that he was not insane anymore but surprised the hell out of Draco when he hugged him and said “You will always be my nephew and a little imp who I am probably going to spoil now that I have my mind back.” After that Draco and Tom hit it off as Uncle and Nephew much to Ryan’s happiness. Soon the hour would be upon them for both of Ryan’s loved one who weren’t already Vampires would be turning and staying with him forever.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8** _

Draco, Lucius, Tom, and Harry were in Draco’s room about five minutes before Draco and Lucius would go through the turning, Ryan was worried about how it would go but Draco saw his dad was worried for him and his dad and knew he had to assuage that fear. “Papa it’s going to be ok. I’m not afraid, in fact I’m kind of excited because it means I will never have to lose my family. But most of all I can be stronger to protect my family as well as myself. So it’s going to be ok.”

Ryan smiled at his son, pulling him into his embrace kissing his head. “I know but I can’t help but worry.” Ryan paused taking in his son’s scent knowing it would change a little after his turning “But I am happy as well because it means I will never have to lose you or your father.” After a minute of holding his son he pulled back and looked at both his husband and son before speaking to both “Ok Draco I want you to lay down on the bed it will be safer for you to be laying down because you might thrash around a little. Once it is started I will have to coax you to take my blood because you will already be in a lot of pain so you will have a hard time understanding anything but the pain by the time I will be giving you my blood to start the transformation. But the pain will most likely be enough that you will pass out soon after it starts.” Once he had explained to Draco what would happen at first so he would be prepared Draco nodded and got onto his bed laying down comfortably with his dad, papa, and uncle around him.

Draco looked at his papa smiling “You know papa, when dad told me what would happen tonight I never thought that you would be here or that Uncle Tom would be here either. But I am glad that you are because it means my family is whole again, and I am glad of it because at least now I won’t just have dad and an insane uncle but my whole family sane and together.” Draco smiled at his uncle at the insane comment which just made Tom smile back before he continued “I am not afraid just nervous. I’ll see you when I wake up.”

Ryan smiled, looked at the time noticing that they only had a minutes and a half before it started “I’m glad and you uncle and I will be here when your father and you wake up. Are you ready?” Draco nodded and Ryan looked at the clock and began to count down till it started “five, four, three, two, one.” Just then Draco let out a scream of pain which made Ryan cringe at his child’s pain. He knew he had to be quick before Draco was to far lost in the pain to respond, pushing through the pain of his son’s screams Ryan bit into his wrist drawing blood. Once enough blood had welled in the wound he lifted his son’s head a little so he would not choke and started to coax his son to drink his blood so that he could help him and the bond would form. “Come on dragon, drink it, It will let me help you. Come on son let me help you.”

Finally Draco started to drink from his papa’s wrist. Soon after Ryan felt the bond form that allowed him to help his son, and as soon as it was fully formed he took as much of the pain from his son as he could and nullifying it. As soon as the pain lessened Draco passed out and the transformation truly began. “He’s out and will be out for the rest of the transformation.” Ryan announced before turning to Lucius “ Are you ready Luc?”

Lucius could tell his husband was asking if he still wanted to do this after seeing what his son had to go through but he knew his answer “Yes Ryan I am ready. Seeing what is to come does not scare me when I know come from it is greater reward for enduring the pain that is to come.” Lucius then moved to the bed and laid down next to his son ready to go through his own turning.

Ryan kissed his husband gently before saying “I’ll see you both when you wake. You will most likely wake first as a turning without being a born Vampire is faster by a few minutes I’ll have a prisoner here for you.” With that Ryan but down on his husband’s neck and drank until Lucius was almost drained of blood before biting his wrist again giving his blood to his husband until the pain his husband felt was gone. Soon after Ryan had taken as much pain from his husband as he could Lucius was also passed out just like their son. Tom reassured his brother through the turning of both his husband and son that everything would be alright. He remember their turning has been more painful than his nephew and brother-in-law because they had no vampire parent to help them through it and take the pain. They had had to go through it alone and with all the pain that the turning caused. “Ryan, you have done all you can for them at least they are not in pain like we were. They will get through this just fine and soon our whole family will be together forever. It will be ok.”

“I know but it still is hard to know that any pain they do feel is because of me in some form. I am just glad that I came back in time.” Ryan replied while in his brother’s embrace. Ryan had always been the more emotional of the two while Tom had always been the strong one, at least when they were alone and in privet. Tom had been thinking on a lot of things but one still bothered him since it had happened and now that he was in his sane mind he knew how he could fix it “Once Lucius is able I will be removing the dark mark from his arm. I promised you I would never mark him yet in my insanity I did and I am sorry that I did. But it will be rectified I promise you that.”

Ryan looked his brother in the eye so that he could see the truthfulness in his eyes “Tom, I cannot blame you for something you did while insane, and you are fixing the mistake now when you are sane. So I cannot hold it against you nor would I. But thank you for freeing him as you know he will stay loyal to us. I love you brother mine.”

“As I love you my Brother, I am so glad that you are back at least now I don’t have to fight this war alone.” Tom and Ryan finally buried the past and from that moment on had started on a better future for them all with the goals that they had had before Ryan’s death. They both waited together for the rest of their little family to wake and join them on their quest for a better world for all magical kind whether creature or human knowing that together they could make a better future for them all.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
(Five hours later)

Ryan had just called one of their house elves to bring a prisoner from the dungeon, he was now knocked out on the floor by the bed. Lucius would be waking any minute and Draco not far behind. Ryan sat beside his husband waiting and listening for the change in his husbands heartbeat because that would indicate the transformation was finished and he would be waking up. Not five second had past when Lucius’s heartbeat changed slowing down, then it leveled out at a slower pace than a human indicating it was done.  
Ryan let out a sigh of relief “It’s done.” Cupping his husbands cheek he waited for him to wake knowing that his sliver eyes would now be speckled with red. A second later Lucius’s eyes snapped open locking instantly onto Ryan’s.

Ryan smiled his fangs on display “welcome back love, I have a prisoner here for you.” As he said this Ryan got off the bed walked over to the prisoner on the floor, and while holding him still he woke him up. The prisoner started to panic but Ryan held him still while looking at his husband who was looking from the prisoner to him with a hunger in his eyes “He’s all yours, come and feed.”

At the word feed Lucius sprung from the bed and was across the room in a flash looking down at the prisoner who looked back with much fear. Soon enough Lucius latched onto to the prisoners neck moaning at the taste of the blood on his tongue. As Ryan watched he could not help but become aroused he was not kidding when he had told Lucius the watching your mate feed was a arousing experience. Soon enough though Lucius was done with his meal but smelled his husbands arousal, acting on instinct he pounced in his husband kissing him for all he was worth, while backing him into the wall.

Despite really wanting to take this further Ryan knew now as not the time and that their son would be waking up any minute and his brother was in the room. “Lus, I want to do this as much as you do but now, ah, is not the time our son will be waking up soon.” Lucius heard but was reluctant to stop he felt that he needed to affirm his claim right now but understood their son needed them to. 

“I feel like I need to claim you, I don’t understand why.” Lucius replied with a growl in his voice as he nipped at Ryan’s neck lightly not breaking the skin.  
Ryan brought up a hand to his mates cheek caressing it with his thumb “And you can once Draco is settled down for the night then I will be all yours. You just have to wait a little longer we do have the rest of eternity to do everything we want to do. Right now though our son needs us, just hold it together a while longer and then I will be all yours.”  
Lucius took a deep unneeded breath and nodded releasing his mate “Ok, but later tonight your mine.” He growled

With that Ryan went to sit next to their son who was starting to wake. But with a born Vampire it was easier if they had a family member to help them come out of the comatose state after the turning. “Draco, you have to listen to my voice follow it. It’s over you need to wake up now, you can go back to sleep soon I promise but you need to wake up now.”  
Draco’s eyes opened slowly and soon focused on his papa “Papa, my throats burning.” Draco whimpered as he wrapped his hand around his throat trying to smother the burning from the outside. Ryan grabbed his son’s hand gently pulling it from his throat while making his son look him in the eye.

“Draco just let me help you sweetheart.” Ryan was waiting for his son to see all that Ryan was going to give him what he needed. “Help me papa.” Draco whimpered.  
That was the permission he needed as Ryan took his childe in his arms then pushing him towards his neck saying “Your follow your instincts, you can’t hurt me. Take what you need.”

The smell of the blood at his papa’s pulse point became too much and Draco’s fangs burst forward making his whimper a little from the pain which Ryan soothed gently until Draco was calm again. Soon he was latched onto his papa’s neck. After a few minutes Draco let go but cuddled into his papa purring.  
Lucius smiled as he watched is husband and son bonding again like it always should have been, he could not help but be glad that his husband had come back to them and that his brother-in-law was now sane again.

Tom looked at his family happy that they all were together again. After a few minutes of watching he went over to Lucius, once he was standing next to his brother-in-law he started to talk quietly enough that Ryan and Draco would not be disturbed. “Lucius, Tomorrow once you have some time I want you, Ryan, and Draco to come to Slytherin manor. I should never have marked you as I promised Ryan I would not, so tomorrow you will be released from the mark and take back your rightful place standing at our side not among our followers. My nephew will stand with us as well he will not be a follower but a lord just like us. I remember when Ryan, you, and I used to rule the Death Eater’s together. Now you son will be a part of that and all four of us will bring the dark side back to what it used to be. I promise you that Lucius.”

Lucius was shocked at what Tom had just said but was at the same time happy “My lord I was glad to serve you in any way you wanted me to. It was no hardship for me, But I will be glad to have place back at husband and your side bringing the dark back to its former glory. It will always be an honor to serve.”

Tom patted Lucius’s shoulder in thanks before turning back to the other half of their family before saying “We’ll all speak more tomorrow for we have much to do.”


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ryan held his son until he heard his breathing even out into sleep and tucked him into bed while placing a kiss to his forehead. "sleep well Dragon." He could not help but feel happy that his family was once again whole. But as he watched his son sleep he had forgotten about the others in the room, until his mate wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ryan, let him sleep and come to bed." Lucious purred in his ear. Ryan smiled but replied "You know he will need me throughout the night."

"Mhmm, but I also know he will be out for a few hours so until then you are mine." Lucius started lightly kissing his mates neck knowing that was Ryan's weakness when he did not want to do something or was just playing hard to get. Ryan turned faster than the human eye could see crashing his lips against his husbands, when they finally pulled apart all he growled out "Bedroom now."

Lucius chuckled darkly before scooping his mate up and running with his new speed to their bedroom and for the next several hours proceeded to ravish his husband in between their sons feedings.

 _ **(The next Morning)**_  

Ryan was found in his sons room the next morning just watching over him as he slept as the last few times Draco had woke without Ryan in the room he had panicked slightly thinking that his papa was gone. That is where Lucius found him and as he watched he saw that his mate was fingering the mark of claiming now adorning the right side of his neck.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Lucius whispered knowing Ryan would hear him but not wanting to wake their son.

"Just to make sure it's still there, I fell like everything is going to disappear and that this has all been a dream and I don't want it to be." Ryan admitted

sadly Lucius was now right behind his husband and ran a finger over the mark causing Ryan to shiver and close his eyes, "This is not a dream Ryan, nothing will take you away from us again or us away from you. We will get through this war and soon we will have a better world for Draco and any future children to live and grow up in. You will always have me." Ryan could not help but smile at his husbands reassurance but before he could answer Draco woke up with a cry of fear which Ryan reacted to immediately.

Pulling Draco into his arms soothing him "Shh dragon, your safe, I'm here. Just breath little one." Draco clung to his papa as the nightmare had been about him dying again and leaving him alone. He understood to a point why he was so afraid but he had not acted like this since he was a small child and did not understand "Why am I acting like this, why do I feel like I am five again clinging to dad after a nightmare?" he asked while not letting go of his papa. 

Ryan held his son close as he explained "It's because you are a newborn Vampire, it pass within the next two weeks but during the fledgling stage your are practically in some respects reduced to a small child in mindset. It is the same for all of us who actually have a parent to rely on like you do. For others like your uncle and I it toughened us up quickly but it also made us slightly more dangerous to those we came across that pissed us off and it is the same to this day. This is mostly a time you can bond with your parents again and have and even closer bond to them than before thanks to being a Vampire."

Draco finally calmed while listening to his papa explain why he was acting so childish but he was glad that it was a normal thing. He was a little embarrassed though and tried to hide the fact that his throat was again burning with the need to feed he did not want to seem to needy. Ryan felt that Draco was trying to hide that he was thirsty and just shook his head smiling thinking " _He's trying to tuff it out. He is too proud like his uncle_."

Before he spoke "Draco, you can't hide that you are thirsty from me. If it was anyone else you might have succeeded, but I have a bond with you as your bearer that will not allow you to hide it from me. It is not a weakness to need to feed from me so much you are just a child by our terms and it is no hardship for me." Draco cuddled into his papa's embrace hearing those words made him at least relax. Ryan just chuckled "Come and feed Draco, you need it. We also need to go to your uncles soon so you need to get ready for the day." Draco groaned but did what he was told and was in second latched onto his papa's neck taking the blood he needed while Ryan stroked his sons blond hair gently as he held him during the feeding. Soon enough they were ready and after breakfast they all headed to Slytherin Manor to discuss what needed to be done and to hopefully bring the light side to heel.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone thanks so much for the wonderful reviews here is an extra chapter just for you and I can't believe that I am getting such a great turnout of this story. If you life my writing I am also on Fanfiction.net under the same pen name I have most of my stories their as I am new to AO3 hope you enjoy. thanks again now on with the show.  
Chapter 11  
(At Slytherin manor)  
Tom was in his office going over all the plans he had made since he had come back and now that he was sane he could see how he could have done so many thing better than he had. Some of these plans had not been put into action yet so he knew that he could now revise them with the help of his family.  
He was drawn from his thoughts when a knock sounded at the door “Enter.” He called and then the door opened to reveal his brother, brother-in-law and nephew standing there. Ryan just walked right in and gracefully sat in a chair by the fire but Lucius and Draco hesitated and it sadden Tom to know why. “Please do not stand on ceremony Lucius, Draco neither of you are my followers but my equals just like Ryan as it should be.”   
Lucius smiled as he guided his son into the room and then they both sat down by his husband as Draco sat down on the other side of Ryan.   
Tom smiled at his nephew to help him feel more at ease then he turned to Lucius and got down to business “The first thing we should do is get rid of your mark Lucius. I promised I would never mark you and in my insanity went back on that now that will be rectified.” Tom frowned as he remembered what had happened after but had done nothing about it because he had not cared “I will also be punishing a few of our followers for what happened after you where marked.”  
Ryan sat up straighter asking “And what is it that happened?”  
Lucius looked angry but it was Tom who answered “A few of our followers who where jealous of Lucius were quite derogatory towards him when he was marked three of the worst about it where Avery and the Carrow twins Amycus and Alecto and they will meet sever punishment during our next meeting.”  
Ryan took his mates hand in his and in a steely voice replied “Yes they at my and Lucius’s hand I want them to remember just why Lucius and I where lords in our own right.”  
Draco cut in “I want to help too!”  
Ryan just smirked as did Tom as Ryan said “If you like you can help son. It will be good to establish yourself better before you go to school.”  
After than Tom motioned for Lucius to come forward and when Lucius bared his mark Tom held is wrist gently and with his wand to the mark he said the counter spell to undo the binding mark. Lucius stiffened as the pain of removing the mark washed over him but as soon as it came it was gone. When he looked down at his arm which for so long had held the mark of his brother-in-law and his husband was now clear as it had been before Ryan had died. Lucius smiled then looked up at Tom saying “I never blamed you for any of what happened. I was happy to serve in whatever way I could but I am glad to be able to stand you and Ryan again.”  
Tom smiled at Lucius “And we are glad to have you back at our side my brother.”  
After a while of talking about some of the plans that Tom had been working on and refining Draco and Lucius left them then Ryan brought up something that had been bothering him “Brother what are we going to do to see if Snape a traitor?”  
Tom sighed as he said “I have no idea. He is slippery and good at keeping his loyalties hidden from everyone. I don’t know how to get him to slip up if he is a traitor. I can never seem to catch him up.”  
Ryan nodded and thought in silence for a few minutes before an idea hit him “Well I do know much about what Dumbledore wants to do and his plans. Why not ask him a few questions that I know the answers to that are big parts of the plans that Dumbledore has in motion for me so to speak as Harry Potter and then if he lies we will know and call him on it. If he lies about these plans than we will be able to question him as a traitor to see if he did it willingly or under duress.”  
Tom smirked at his brother “Yes that is a great idea that is why I missed your council brother you always had ways of finding things out or getting the information we need. You also had the patients to get it.”   
“Then tonight we will call a full meeting and before we do we will discuss any plans you may have that may help bring Dumbledore down.” Ryan had an evil smile on his face that mirrored his brother’s and soon they started talking about how to get to Dumbledore when Tom mentioned that he had been planning on having Draco help and explained how but Ryan added his own part to it “If Draco agrees to this then I will be going back with under the guise of Harry Potter but I will be helping him and I will be the one to kill Dumbledore not my son and I will explain the plan to him later.”  
“That is actually a good idea and I agree with you heading it and killing Dumbledore. I would rather not have the chance of Dumbledore killing my nephew. I would rather not have him anywhere near you either but I know when I cannot stop you. Just be careful brother.”  
“I will be and Draco and I will not be alone I promise I will keep you updated now let’s have the next few hours for rest as I would like to spend some time with my son and husband if you would like to come then please do. I will talk to Draco before the meeting tonight, now let’s go.” Ryan said this in such a matter of fact way that Tom just chuckled but followed his brother to where their family waited for them knowing that now the dark had a chance of winning.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Later that night Draco was getting ready for the death eater meeting that night, it would be his first and he did not know what would happen. He was having a hard time getting his new robe to lay right but it did not seem to want to work with him. Ryan had been watching his son struggle with his robes and finally let out a chuckle causing his childe to turn and look at him “Let me help you.” He walked over to his son and help him get his robe to lay right and then rolled the cuffs of the sleeves. “How are you feeling Draco?” 

Draco smiled slightly as this was the first time he had his papa to help him with anything “I’m a little nervous actually. I don’t really know what my place is going to be anymore and it scares me a little.” 

“Come here,” Ryan led Draco to the bed and sat down with Draco beside him “You don’t need to wonder where your place is here. You will be ruling with your uncle, father and I. Before you were born the three of us led the dark as a cohesive unit, all decisions were made between the three of us. Now the only difference will be that it will be the four of us.”

Draco smiled as he cuddled into his papa’s side but his papa was not done yet “Before we go down there is something I need to speak to you about. Your uncle and I came up with a plan that might actually succeed in bringing Dumbledore down but it would require your help.” Ryan waited until Draco had looked up at him expectantly “The basics of the plan would be that we would find a way to get a few death eaters into the school and corner Dumbledore. I would be the one to kill him but you would be the one who would help corner him. Do you think you can do it.”

Draco was slightly panicked “I don’t know, I know don’t know enough to pull it off. He’s got more experience than me, I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Draco, you won’t be alone. I will be going back with you as Harry Potter but there will be quite a few changes that will keep Dumbledore more focused on me and I will help you in every way I can. I won’t let him hurt you and you won’t be alone.” Ryan soothed his childe.

“I will try not to let you down papa. I don’t want to have to pretend to hate you though.” Draco was glad that his papa would be with him but not what he would have to do.

Ryan chuckled as he replied “You won’t have to fight with me at all Dragon you will understand when I get the first changes in place at the welcoming feast.” Draco nodded in understanding before Ryan continued “Now the other thing is we think that Severus might have betrayed us but we don’t know if has done it of his own free will or not. If he has betrayed us willingly he will die you understand. I know you are fond of him but we can’t have traitors.”

“I know but will happen if he did not betray us willingly?” Draco asked 

“Well, he will still be punished but he will eventually be allowed back in our ranks. He will be questioned under his own vesiserum so we will have the truth.” Ryan ran his hand through his hair “Now let’s get down there, so your uncle can have his theatrics and we can get on with the rest of the meeting.” Draco just laughed but followed his papa down to the doors that lead to the ball room that doubled as the meeting room.   
When they got there Lucius was already standing there waiting, Ryan walked up and kissed his husband lightly saying “Has my brother started yet or is he waiting for us?”

Lucius held his husband around the waist as he replied “He already started with a little of a prelude to what is really happening tonight. He should know you’re here now so are we ready?”

“Yes, Draco is onboard with the plan and we are both ready as you are for the meeting tonight.” Ryan said with a smile. Lucius then faced the doors with one arm still around Ryan’s waist while Ryan had one arm around his husband’s waist and the other around his son’s shoulder as they waited.

After a few second they heard Tom’s voice and Ryan knew that his brother had done that on purpose. “Follow my lead, I know what he is doing. I will walk in first you two follow behind. Lucius you will go to your place in the inner circle until we call you up. Draco you do the same.”

“Why?” Lucius asked not understanding why he would do so.

“Lucius just trust me. My brother has a plan your place with us is the same we’re just going about it a different way. It’s a bit of theatrics if you will. Just do what I ask please, it will be much more satisfying this way.” Ryan pleaded hoping his husband would understand what he was doing. Lucius nodded a small smile on his lips. Ryan gave a sigh of relief and in gratitude for his understanding he kissed his husband passionately. Right then the doors opened and Ryan was ready he walked in first Lucius on his right and Draco on his left. Four thrones now stood on the dais, Ryan strode right up to the one directly on Tom’s right he knew that the one on the left was for Lucius as it had always been and the one on Ryan’s right would be for Draco. He sat down gracefully and crossed one leg over the other. 

“As you can see things are changing once again. My sanity has been restored and it is thanks to the person sitting next to me. Many of you who have been with me from the start remember my twin brother Ryan. He had his own brand of immortality just as I did, he was a powerful necromancer and he was able to destroy the filter that keeps us from knowing anything about any past lives we may live. Now after he was killed he was born again but just this once he had to jump start his memories on his own. He has now returned to us and now we are going back to our original goals of making a better wizarding world for all. There will be no more light and dark, there will only be magic and the intent with which it is used. Magical creatures will have all the same rights as any other witch or wizard. Moreover, we will have total separation from muggle any muggle born who is found will have their parents sign a magical binding contract not to say anything about their child being magical and be monitored closely. If they do not want the child the child will be taken to a magical orphanage and the parents will be obliviated of the knowledge that they ever had that child. Most of you remember these goals and joined because they where what you wanted not to torture and kill.” Voldemort outlined everything that would be changing and now Ryan stepped in.

“Now we will bring down the oppressive light and save our world from ruin. We have a few orders of business to discuss tonight the first happens to be a few changed in where some people are placed within our ranks. First is my husband and son. Lucius, Draco, will you step up please.” Ryan smiled as he watched his husband and son step up to the dais while he let Tom take over.

“Lucius, I have already taken the mark from you, now I ask you will you take your rightful place once again as a lord of the dark and rule with me and my brother as we used too?” Tom asked smiling slightly.

“It was an honor to serve any way I could, and I will be honored to take my place once again.” Lucius answered smoothly but Ryan knew he was happy with this. Once Lucius had taken his seat Ryan stood and stepped up to his son asking “Draco, would you rule alongside us and learn from us?” 

“Yes I am willing father.” Draco replied formally But Ryan could hear the happiness in his voice.

“Are you willing to prove you have the right to rule and the power to do so?” Ryan asked 

“Yes I am willing and will strive to do my best to succeed.” Draco said knowing he now that he could and would do it.

Ryan smiled “Then rise and take your seat.” After Draco was seated Ryan looked out at the crowd of death eaters “Now you have your lords. There is other business to discuss tonight and most will not be as pleasant.” He then sat down waiting for his brother to take the lead. The rest of tonight would be interesting in deed.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(At the Weasley house Earlier that day)

“Dad what is wrong, where is mom?” Ron asked he walked into the kitchen that morning wondering where breakfast was, then he noticed his father’s distraught expression.

“I think your mother is dead the thing that was with us yesterday was just a golem it disappeared this morning right before it started breakfast and this note appeared in it’s place.” Arthur told his youngest son and handed him the letter not able to say what it contained. Ron took the letter and read it

You will never see your wife again she will die under the shadow of the dark.

Regards 

The Dark Lord

Ron slumped into his chair before his expression turned hard “I will not let mum’s death go unpunished no matter what I have to do.”

“Be careful Ron I don’t want you hurt too.” Arthur begged his son to stay safe and soon enough Arthur tried to make a breakfast for his family but it was not as good as his wife’s he did not know what he would do without her. He explained what had happened to the rest of his family and Hermione when they came down and all were silent for the rest of the morning. None of them noticed the calculating looks shot between Fred and Gorge but the both knew that they would get in touch with Harry and see what was going on after they got back to their shop.

(Back to the meeting)

“On to the next piece of business, Severus Snape Step forward.” Ryan had a stern expression on his face that made Severus fear that they knew what he had done and if they did he knew his death was assured.  
Severus bowed before the lords as he remembered what it had been like before Ryan had died the first time and wished he could be there to see it again but he knew his death would be today he could tell they knew. 

“My Lords, what is it you wish of me?”

Ryan spoke up again as they had decided that he would lead this and he had a slight change to his plan earlier and knew what he would do and it would assure that they got the truth. “Severus I know you created a vesiserum that is a slight variation of the normal one that still makes you tell the truth but you can have a conversation while under it so I ask you to take the required does and answer the question we have for you.” 

Severus then knew for sure he was going to die but did as he was told as his last show of loyalty to his true side all the while cursing Dumbledore for calling in that debt. As he took the potion he hoped the light would fall after his death because they would no longer have a spy. After his eyes had glazed over somewhat Ryan started the questions “Have you betrayed the dark and if so why did you?” 

Severus answered his voice sounded gave “Yes I have but I did not do so willingly. A week before the Potter’s died Lord Voldemort had asked me to get into the old coots circle so I could give him information. On the night the Potters and our lord died I went to Dumbledore and begged him to help me thinking he would do so because he believes in second chances, I had laid it on thick saying I thought I had no way out until Lord Voldemort was dead and now I hoped I could redeem myself. He told me the our lord was not dead and that he would return and if I wanted his protection I would have to spy for him but I knew I would not be his spy but our lords. But he had an ace up his sleeve, I owed James Potter a life debt that had not been repaid from our time in school when he saved me from Lupin and Dumbledore called it in on behalf of his son who the debt had passed to and he made stipulations that sickened me. He told me I was to watch over and protect Harry Potter but I was to treat him horribly even though he would have been abused by his muggle relatives and I was to make sure he was protected from our lord at the same time. The dark is where my loyalties truly lie but I am forced to side with the light because of the vow. I hope you will kill me so I am released from this, it would be a mercy I do not deserve but hope for never the less.” Severus looked down at the floor as he waited for his lords to discuss what they would do with him.

Ryan put a barrier between them and the death eaters in the room and turned to his brother and husband knowing his son would put in his two sense if he felt like it. “We may actually be able to work with this, The vow was made technically on my behalf which means that now that I am old enough so to speak I can alter it. Severus’s true loyalty is to us that much is clear but was forced into this in a way we can use. He could also help me with many things while in the castle, He has never truly betrayed us and from what I understand he had never given Dumbledore anything he can truly use as do to the connection I had with you he and I knew of a few things that you had planed that Dumbledore was blindsided on, but he has told you everything he can without the vow punishing him. So I say we keep him under watch and we make it seem like he had been punished and after we let him back to his place in the inner circle with the altered vow and we use his as a close ally in the castle. What do you all think of this?”

“I think it would be a good idea, you are right his loyalty is obviously to us. With the altered vow he would still be useful to us. But don’t think I did not notice him saying that you have been abused again brother, we will be talking about that.” Tom said with a pointed look at his brother. Ryan sighed and nodded before he turned to Lucius.

“I agree as well, and I will be speaking to you as well as getting those muggles and making them pay for what they did to you.” Lucius snarled out but Ryan knew it was not directed at him but at his muggle relatives.

“I already have plans to do so myself no of you can enter without me, and Draco had already said he wants to help with that as well. Now Draco what do you think of the decision about Severus?” Ryan turned to his son wondering what his thoughts where on the matter.

“Severus is loyal and he is my godfather. I agree with it as he has proved his words true under his own vesiserum so I see no reason not to agree.” Draco hoped he did that right and was relieved when both of his father’s gave him a small smile. His uncle gave him a pleased smirk which made him relax the rest of the way. 

Ryan took down the barrier and told Snape what would happen now. “Severus, you have been forced to be against us but that can be changed, you will stay after the meeting and we will discuss this further. Do you understand?”

Severus was shocked at this but he answered steadily “Yes Lord Marius I understand and will obey.” 

“Then step back to your place for now and know you will live.”Lucius spoke this time hoping that this would calm his friend down a little more.

“Now to move on to those who had hurt my husband.” Ryan thought maliciously as his brother spoke “Now Avery Knot, Alecto, and Acumus Carrow step up.” As the three stepped up Ryan could see they thought they were going to get an advancement and knew he was going to have a bit of fun with that and he put a hand on his brother’s arm to open the connection between them more and spoke into his mind. “Warn Lucius that I am going to have a bit of fun with them, I can see they think they are going to get advancement I don’t want Lucius to think I will let them get away with hurting him.” Tom nodded and told Lucius what Ryan had said causing Lucius to get a downright nasty smirk on his face as he gave his husband the go ahead.

“Ah the Carrow twins and Avery Knot, you three have been loyal followers for a long time, have you not?” Ryan asked in a tone that made him sound like he was proud of them as he wondered which one would speak first.

“Yes, my Lord we have we felt bad when your husband was cast down from his place and we helped him as best we could.” Alecto spoke first surprising Ryan with her bold face lie but he did not let his anger show on his face as he walked down to her. 

“And I think you all deserve a reward for you kindness.” He said trained a finger down her cheek causing her to blush slightly as he stood beside her. She hoped that maybe she could get into his head and get him to be with her then she would get to take Lucius’s position as it should be and he would bow to her. “Don’t you think so as well my dear Husband?”

Lucius smirked as he said “Oh yes I think all three of them deserve quite a reward. Whatever should we do for them to show our gratitude?” 

Ryan tried so hard not to laugh at his husband act but he was itching to get started “Well I have a few ideas, should I begin or would you like to after all it was you they helped?” 

“By all means have your fun first dear, I enjoy watching.” Lucius purred out causing Alecto’s breath to hitch thinking that she was going to get what she wanted before she let out a scream of pain and Ryan’s sharp nail ripped through her cheek as he simultaneously immobilized the other two. “You think I would let you get away with hurting my husband, the father of my child. You did not help him Severus did what you did was degrade him and make him feel even worse. And now you will all pay for it.”

For the next hour all they heard where the screams of the Carrow’s and Avery Knot while the others cheered as Harry, Lucius, and Tom ripped them to pieces slowly. The Carrow’s and Avery where dead by the end of that hour and their bodies banished to Merlin knew where. Soon after the meeting was done and the old goals of the dark were reinstated and everyone was very happy about it. Now they had to bring Severus up to speed on what his new role would be in the come school year and war.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The summer went by quickly after the meeting that started everything in motion. Severus was brought up to date and his Life debt changed to what would help them not Dumbledore. Severus would be bringing in a muggle or a prisoner from the manor for Ryan once a week and Ryan would be feeding Draco so that his son was undiscovered.  
Ryan was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts with Draco as planned but he would be changing a lot starting with the train ride to the school. He knew Lucius was watching him and started to taunt his husband by swaying his hips as he walked among other things.

Lucius’ self control was getting dangerously low with what his mate was doing and he knew that he was doing it on purpose. So as soon as the last thing was in the school trunk he snapped, sped forward, and pinned his husband to the wall as he growled “You know you are playing a dangerous game my love? I might not let you leave if you keep it up.”

“I have to use what time I have left to hold me over until the first meeting during the school year. I won’t see you till then.” Ryan purred and for the next hour after that they made love until it was time to get to the train station an hour early so that Ryan as Harry would have time to get onto the train as well as start his plan in motion.

(A while later at the train station)

Ryan stood on the muggle side of the barrier waiting a few minutes to make sure his mate and son would be there waiting on the other side. Many families would be in there but the Weasley’s would not as they never came till the last minute. As soon as five minutes had passed he went through the barrier and the first people he saw where the Weasley twins “What are they doing here?” Ryan wondered but then the twins saw him and both came over.

“Hey Harry, Can we talk to you?” They said together as usual 

Ryan replied “Why, so can you can get information from Dumbledore or so you can get paid more?” 

Fred and Gorge looked at each other confused before Fred spoke “Harry, what are you talking about we would never tell Dumbledore anything about you, and we have never been paid for anything. You’re our little brother why would we need to be paid to care about you?”

Ryan searched their faces for any trace of a lie but when he found none he wondered if the twins truly did not know so he decided to test them “Then what would you do if I told you that your whole family had been paid to care about me, that your youngest brother has been paid to befriend me with my own money by Dumbledore. Or that your sisters has been paid by Dumbledore from my own volts to seduce and get pregnant by me so that they can get into my volts and steal my money because they are going to make sure I am dead when they finally do. What would you do if I told you that your parents have been give a five thousand gallon stipend a month since the day I turned eleven from my volt on the promise that they befriend and care for me to keep me on the side of the light.”

Both of the Twins looked disgusted and then they shocked Ryan by making a magical vow disinheriting themselves from their family and disowning themselves as well, then they shocked him more when they pledged themselves to him and him alone no matter what side he chose. “You do know you just pledged yourselves to a dark wizard and the dark side of this war?” Ryan asked wondering if they would take it back.

“We don’t care, you’re our brother no matter what and we will do whatever we can to help you. We even are paying for ourselves to go back to Hogwarts for our seventh year so that we can watch over you and help you. We will have to be sorted again but that is ok we will go back to Griffindor with you.” Gorge insisted and Fred nodded in agreement.

“I am going to demand a resorting and I will be placed in Slytherin. If you insist on being in the same house then follow me there. Now come with me there is someone you need to meet and I will tell you more on the train.” Ryan demanded and started walking towards where he knew Lucius and Draco would be. 

Lucius was keeping a look out for Ryan as the station had enough people to make visibility difficult but when he saw his mate coming towards them he noticed that he was followed by the Weasley twins.  
“Potter, what are you doing over here?” Lucius sneered playing his part until he saw his loves hand flick and saw the slight shimmer surround the five of them.

“You don’t need to pretend right now Luc, with the charm they will only see what I want them to see. Now the twins have magically disowned themselves from their family and sworn their loyalty to me on their magic, I even tested them they said that they would follow me even if though I was on the dark side and that they think of me as a brother. So I want you to tell my brother that we have two new recruits who I will be bringing with me to the next meeting and tell him I am going to have uses for them in the school.”

“Is there nothing you can’t do Ryan?” Lucius asked amused as he listened to how he had hooked the Weasley twins.

“I don’t know yet love.” He replied and then he turned to the twins “Go find us a compartment in the Slytherin side of the train Draco and I will explain everything there.” Ryan ordered the twins who bowed and left the barrier and walked towards the train.

“Let’s get this show on the road shall we I want to be on the train before the other Weasley’s get here.” Ryan stated before he released the charm keeping anyone from seeing what they were doing. As soon as it dropped Ryan took on his guise of Harry Potter and started the act that they would be playing for the rest of the year. “Mr. Malfoy I have to apologize for the fox pauses I have made over the years. I had no knowledge of how this world worked or that it even existed before I received my Hogwarts letter. I also never knew I was an heir to a lordship which I have taken up and am trying to fix my mistakes. If there is anything I can do to repair the damage done by my ignorance then name it and I will do my best to get it done.” Ryan played his part well and most of the platform was paying attention and he heard the whispers about how he could have been ignorant of not only their world but his money and lordships.

“Can you tell me who hid your Lordships and status from you as it is them who is to blame not you?” Lucius replied smirking inside at this game they were playing and that it was working like a charm.

“Yes I can. It was Albus Dumbledore he put me with my magic hating muggle relatives where I was abused since the day I was put there. He also has paid all the Weasley’s except the twins Fred and Gorge who have left their family to befriend me, care for me, he even paid the youngest female Weasley with the last two years to seduce me and then get pregnant by me so that they can steal even more from my family volts. While stealing from my trust fund volt to pay the Weasley’s for their services and skimming some extra for himself. If I had not looked back on all the things that have happened I may have never went to Gringotts and found out the truth.” Ryan laid it on thick so that Dumbledore would be put into a bad light and so would most of the Weasley family while keeping Fred and Gorge out of it. 

“Despicable that such a pillar of the community would do such things. I do not blame you for any of the issues that have been between us as it is clearly Dumbledore who is at fault. So there is no ill will between us from this point on. If you ever need anything please do not hesitate to contact me Lord Potter.” Lucius concluded their little act and as he did he subtly looked around and saw that a lot of the people listening in were pissed off and he could guess that Dumbledore would be receiving many howlers from their little act.

Ryan then turned to Draco and said “Draco, I am wondering if your offer of friendship from our first year is still open or if my ignorance has destroyed any chance of us becoming friends.” 

“Offer was never retracted Harry, so I offer again my hand in friendship and ally at the school.” Draco was so glad for this as it would give them reasons to meet up thinking that his papa was still going to be in Gryffindor house because he did not know of the plan that was going to happen during the welcoming feast.

Ryan was so proud of his son for how well he was playing his part and took his son’s hand sealing the deal as he said “Well at least you will be better than Ronald and Granger could ever be. I know that Slytherin’s stick together. Now we should get on the train, would you mind if I sat with you I’d rather not have to sit with my ex friends.”

Draco just nodded and after saying goodbye to his father lead his papa to the Slytherin side of the train and when he saw the twins inside one of the compartments he jumped in followed by his papa who pulled the door closed and pulled down the blinds. Draco immediately leaned into his papa’s side finally relaxing into his embrace as Ryan told the twins all about who he really was and how that was possible. After that was done Draco’s friends from Slytherin entered the compartment and as they all knew who Ryan was and about the plan for him to go back to Hogwarts and knew to help them in any way that they could.

(A while into the train ride.) AN: From here on out Ryan is going to be called Harry by anyone on the light side but anyone who knows who he really is will call him by his real name. 

They were about half way to Hogwarts when Ryan told Draco to sit up and act as though they were just friends as Ronald, Ginerva, and Granger where coming down the hall looking for him and to just play along.  
Just then the compartment door slid open and Ron yelled “What have you done with Harry, Malfoy!” Ron’s face was the same shade as his hair as he continued “I know you and your slimy father must have done something as he was seen talking to you like you were old friends!” then he saw Ryan sitting next to Draco and changed his attitude “Harry what are you doing here with them, whatever they have done Dumbledore will be able to fix, just come with us.”

“Yeah Harry they must have done something to you this isn’t you, you would never consort with the likes of them.” Granger put her two sense in sounding just like the know-it-all everyone thought her to be as she spoke in her I know better than you voice.

Ryan had had enough “You know nothing about me but what you want me to be. There is nothing wrong with me, the Malfoy’s have done nothing as I went to them to apologize for all the missteps that I made in ignorance because of all of you and Dumbledore. Now get out and leave me alone I’ll be staying right where I am.”

Ginny spoke then trying to be seductive and get Ryan to leave with her “Harry, You know we care for you, That I love you come sit with me I’ll make sure Ron and Hermione keep their distance for a few days.”

Ryan had to smirk at this “My reputation was almost ruined because of you, I had to send a nice article to the Dailey prophet explaining that I never would marry you and that your sleeping around with other boys saying that it was practice for me when we got married and that I was ok with it as long as you did not get pregnant to stop my reputation from being ruined beyond repair. I also told them about you being paid to get pregnant by me so that you could get into my family volts. Thankfully my parents put a clause in their will which prevented any marriage contracts being made on my behalf in case of their deaths. Plus I would have never have even given you a second glance and you are missing a piece of certain anatomy between your legs and I am anti-slut.” Then he turned to Ron and Hermione saying “Get out all of you and leave me alone.”

Ron’s parting words were “You’re still a Gryffindor and we will have all the time in the world to make sure you see the truth and that whatever they did to you is undone.”

“We shall see Weasley, we shall see.” Ryan replied as Ron and the other two left he could not wait to see the looks on their faces when the welcoming feast began.

“That was fun.” Draco said out of nowhere making everyone laugh and Ryan kiss his son’s temple.

“You need to feed before we get there Dragon, it will be easier for you if you do and it will give you a little comfort.” Ryan said as he felt his son’s thirst starting to rise and his anxiety.

Draco just nodded and latched onto his papa’s neck taking his fill before cuddling into his side purring causing Ryan to smile as he held his son. All he could think as he saw the school come into view from the window was “Let our sixth year and the games begin.”


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Ryan knew he had one thing he had to do before they entered Hogwarts as he turned to Draco he hoped that his son could handle what this year would bring. “Dragon, come here I need to glamour your eyes.” 

“Why, is something wrong?” Draco asked confused at the sudden request.

Ryan smiled soothingly “No nothing is wrong but your eyes are a dead giveaway that you are a vampire and I have yet to show you how to hide it without a glamour. So for now I need to hide it for you or you would be found out and killed by the light and that I won’t allow.”

Draco just nodded and let his papa glamour his eyes before they exited the train together and got into the carriages to get to the school. Once they where there though is when things started to get interesting, Neville Longbottom was waiting in the entrance hall as was Luna Lovegood. When Luna saw Ryan she ran up and hugged him but she whispered “I know who you are Ryan, you don’t have to worry Neville and I are with you no matter what. I explained everything to Neville and he agreed with what he now knows are the dark’s true goals. We will be coming to be initiated on the first meeting.”

Ryan was stunned still as he pulled back to study Luna a look of pure shock on his face “How did you know all of that?”

“I’m a seer, a true seer not a fraud like Talwany. I just hide behind a slightly insane mask so that people do not use me for my gifts.” Luna replied smiling. 

“We will not use you for your gifts anything you are willing to do we will take happily. I see you later Moon and tell Snake I’ll see him later and I am happy he is siding with me.” Ryan was happy that he had two of the friends he had made still on his side. Just as Luna went inside the Great hall Draco came back out to see why his papa had not come in yet. 

“Is everything alright Harry?” Draco asked feeling weird calling his papa by that name. 

“Everything is fine Draco, I’m not going in just yet I have something I need to do first so I’ll see you inside.” Rayn would not tell his son what the plan was as he needed his surprise to be real not faked when Ryan was resorted. As he sent his son into the Great Hall he saw that Professor McGongall come in with the First years and knew it was time to get the show on the road.

“Potter what are you doing out here get into the hall.” McGonagall tried to get him to leave into the hall but Ryan would not budge.

“Professor I am demanding a resorting so I have every right to be in this hall.” Harry replied formally.

“Potter your name is not on the list so go into the hall and sit down.” She demanded and she thought Harry would listen as he always did but to her shock he said that there was more than one way to skin a cat and then walked into the great hall and sat down leaving McGonagall completely confused.

As Ryan sat at the Gryffindor table he ignored Ron and Hermione who were both trying to get his attention right up until the sorting was about to start and the only thing he did was look at them put his finger to his lips and say “Shhh!” then turn back around to watch the sorting. Both of them were so shocked that they did not know what to do but it lasted until the first years were sorted and Just as Dumbledore stood up to announce that the Weasley twins had returned Ryan stood up and walked to the front the great hall. “Harry my boy you need to return to your seat, we can talk later if you like.” Dumbledore put on his grandfatherly mask but everyone heard the veiled order there. 

“I Harry James Potter herby request a resort as under the bylaws that this school was built on because I feel I no longer fit in my house.” Ryan called out loud and clear feeling the magic of Hogwarts answer his request.

Albus looked ready to pop a vain but replied “I am sorry my boy I decline your request now go sit down.” He said thinking that that would be the end of it.

“The as the second part of the bylaws that state I can do this I humbly turn the heads of houses please don’t make me stay in a house that I am can no longer reach my full potential. Please judge me as just another student not on what you think you know about me.” Ryan voice rang clear and Hogwarts answered his call again 

Filus Flitwick answered first saying he did not know enough about Harry to give an unbiased vote so he abstained as did Professor Sprout. McGonagall on the other hand said “No I deny this as you are a pure Gryffindor and I see no point in resorting you when I know where you will end up.” 

Ryan then turned to Severus who spoke up baffling the whole school “I will allow it.”

“Severus,” Albus started to protest but Snape cut over him “No, I don’t see the harm in allowing it if you are all so sure he will go back to Gryffindor than at least you can say I told you so but I will not condemn a child to be in a house that is not suited for them. So I will agree to this resorting.” 

“Then as I see it according the bylaws you have to accept my resorting Headmaster or Hogwarts herself will kick you out and choose a new headmaster.” Ryan said wanting to bad to smirk at the look on Dumbledore’s face as he knew he had been beat.

As Dumbelore relented and told Minerva to get on with it Ryan was called up and the hat was placed n his head. “Ah back again Mr. Potter or should I say Ryan.” 

“Hello Sopho, please sort me into my correct house and where I should have been since the start of all this.” Ryan replied smirking feeling the hats amusement

“Very well, better be Slytherin!” Sopho called and as Ryan pulled of the hat, you could have heard a pin drop all he did was smirk and went to sit down by his son. Not long after both of the twins followed him to Slytherin and the feast started and so did the interrogation.


End file.
